


Dief's Enemy

by look_turtles



Series: The Enemy [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Turtle had an enemy and so does Dief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief's Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A companion peice to [The Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200839) Written for the ds_snippets prompt Skulduggery.

Dief was laying on Ray's couch when the stench of fear wafted towards him; it smelled a little like a cat in heat. Dief lifted his head and saw Green Rock siting on the floor staring at a small orange ball. Green Rock was so afraid he was shaking. Dief knew what it was like to be afraid. Just thinking about the dark eyes of otters made him shudder.

Dief jumped off the couch and picked the ball up between his jaws. With a flick of his head the ball flew through the air and out an open window.

'Hero,' Green Rock said.

'Think nothing of it,' Dief answered.

Dief went back to sleep and when he woke up there was a carrot laying next to him.  
*****************  
When Ray had first brought the cardboard box into his apartment Dief sniffed it trying to see if there were any doughnuts in it. Not only had there been no doughnuts, something even more awful had been inside.

Dief wasn't afraid, he really wasn't, Wolves were supposed to be fearless. The fact that he was backed up against a wall was beside the point.

Flamingo stood in front on him, it's pink plastic feathers glimmered horribly in the light. It tried to look harmless by [wearing rabbit ears made of fabric](http://www.plastic-flamingos.com/specialty-flamingos/christmas-flamingos/bunny-rabbit-flamingos-qty-1-flamingo) but Dief wouldn't be so easily fooled. Flamingos were masters of skulduggery.

Suddenly Green Rock moved in front of Flamingo and knocked it off its wire legs.

'Thank you,' Dief said as he licked Green Rock's shell.

'See. See, Fraser. I told you Dief was gonna try and eat my turtle,' Ray yelled from the doorway.

Dief looked over at Green Rock and wondered why Ray would think Dief would eat Green Rock.

Buddies didn't eat buddies, as Ray would say.


End file.
